


Sure Feels Good To Love Someone

by LiveLaughLoveLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Real World, Animals, Baker Harry, Cats, Dogs, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLoveLarry/pseuds/LiveLaughLoveLarry
Summary: “You thinkin’ of adopting today?”Louis shakes his head. “No, not today I’m afraid,” he says. “We’ve always said we wouldn’t get a dog until-”He stops, suddenly, clarity hitting him like ice water to the face. They’ve been together for nearly four years now, living together for two. Why shouldn’t “until” become “now”?“Until?”Louis shakes his head, looking down at the puppy in his lap. It seems to have curled itself even tighter, but one dark eye is peering up at Louis, soft and warm. His heart pounds.“Until now, apparently,” he says.Niall’s face breaks into a wide grin. “Good choice,” he says. “You’re picking the white one, I presume?”Louis smiles down at the bundle of fur in his lap. “He’s picked me, mostly,” he says. “But I suppose it’s mutual.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 241
Collections: 28 Proposals Fic Fest





	Sure Feels Good To Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 28 Proposals Fic Fest
> 
> Title from "Love Someone" by Brett Eldredge, the [music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPty-nLtcAc) for which conveniently involves a very good dog

There’s nothing about the day that stands out from the ordinary. It’s a quiet autumn Tuesday, the leaves just starting to turn colours, the weather grey but not too cold. Work was normal, and Louis’ steps are eager as he walks home from the office, already looking forward to whatever Harry will have cooked up. 

Harry’s job in a bakery means he’s always hard at work long before Louis, but home early enough to take a nap and then start dinner. Louis has offered more than once to take over some of the cooking, but Harry always just laughs. “I enjoy it,” he says. “I love the bakery work, but it’s a bit more limited than this.” A pause, a twinkling eye, and then he’ll add, “You can’t cook anyways.”

It’s always been like that between them. Comfortable. Teasing yet soft. Everything falling into place. Even in the beginning, it always felt natural. They both love rom-coms and knitted sweaters and red wine, they both agree that Christmas movies are corny but essential to the season, they both take Halloween decorations way too seriously. Even their chore preferences fit – Louis hates the labour of laundry but loves the satisfaction of vacuuming, while Harry enjoys the order of laundry but can’t stand the noise of the vacuum.

Louis smiles, focusing on the more varied noise of the city street. Cars passing, people talking, birds chirping. A bell rings as a shop door opens, and the sound is echoed a moment later by a bicycle whizzing by on his other side. 

Louis isn’t sure what it is that makes him pause as he walks by the store that day. He’s passed it hundreds of times, could probably draw the sign from memory. He’s been inside a few times, picking up food or litter for the cats when they were running low, though more often than not they just order in bulk online. There’s no new sign in the window, the display is the same as last week, but still… something tugs him off his usual route, pulls feet over the threshold.

The clerk looks up as he enters. “Welcome to Anna’s Animals,” she says cheerfully. “Anything I can help you find today?”

Louis shakes his head. “Just browsing,” he says. “I’ll let you know.”

“Sounds good,” she says, still smiling. “We’re having a special on fish tank decorations today, all thirty to fifty percent off, there’s a litter of new puppies in the adoption centre, and cat toys are buy one get one half off.”

He nods his thanks and heads off down the aisles. He’s still not sure what he’s doing here, what he’s looking for – just a vague certainty that there’s  _ something _ important. He checks the cat food, but the sale prices aren’t particularly good and they just got a delivery the previous week. Same for litter. And while the deal on cat toys is tempting, their house is almost overrun with the assortment of stuffed mice and plastic balls and feather puffs that they spoil their kitties with. Louis picks up a package of the cats’ favourite treats and keeps walking. 

As he passes by the adoption centre, he glances inside. As the clerk had said, there are half a dozen pups scampering around the enclosed room, playing with toys or sniffing out corners. He watches for a moment, smiling.

“Did ya want to say hello?” Louis almost jumps as a blond employee appears in the narrow hallway between the store and the puppy room. “I was just about to put them into their crates for the evening, but you’re welcome to take a look first. Use up a bit more of their energy.”

Louis laughs. “They certainly do have a lot of pep,” he says. 

“That’s puppies for ya,” the man says, his name tag identifying him as Niall. “Peppy, peppy puppies. Course, I was the same way when I was their age, so I can’t complain.”

“Their age being what, eight weeks?” Louis jokes. “You must have been quite the baby.”

Niall laughs. “Oh, you know what I mean,” he says. “Sounds like you’re  _ still _ a little scamp, so I imagine you’ll get along with them fine.” He unlocks the door, motioning Louis inside, and Louis doesn’t have the willpower to refuse.

As Louis sits on the floor, the puppies scramble around him, some tussling with each other, others nosing at this warm new thing among them. Louis distributes pats and scratches, picking up a particularly eager young thing for a cuddle, separating two that are getting a bit too rough. As he finds himself in a particularly vigorous round of tug-of-war with one flop-earred pup, he feels gentle paws step onto his leg and a warm weight settle on his lap.

Louis lets go of the toy, letting the puppy run off excitedly with his new bounty, and looks down to see a small white puppy, his fur in soft ringlets, curled up in his lap and looking for all the world like he’s already asleep, even though he hasn’t even been there a full minute.

“He’s a friendly one, that,” Niall says, leaning comfortably against a wall. “Not usually quite that settled, though. Guess he likes you.”

Louis smiles. “I like him too,” he says. “They’re all adorable.”

He runs his fingertips over the little thing’s ears, feeling how velvety and delicate they are. The puppy doesn’t move, completely at ease. Louis isn’t sure he ever wants to stand up again.

“You thinkin’ of adopting today?”

Louis shakes his head. “No, not today I’m afraid,” he says. “We’ve always said we wouldn’t get a dog until-”

He stops, suddenly, clarity hitting him like ice water to the face. They’ve been together for nearly four years now, living together for two. Why shouldn’t “until” become “now”?

“Until?”

Louis shakes his head, looking down at the puppy in his lap. It seems to have curled itself even tighter, but one dark eye is peering up at Louis, soft and warm. His heart pounds.

“Until now, apparently,” he says. 

Niall’s face breaks into a wide grin. “Good choice,” he says. “You’re picking the white one, I presume?”

Louis smiles down at the bundle of fur in his lap. “He’s picked me, mostly,” he says. “But I suppose it’s mutual.”

“I’ll grab the papers,” Niall says. “We throw in a free tag engraving, if you know what you’re gonna name him. Or you can come back in a few days, if you need time to decide.”

Louis doesn’t look up. “No,” he says. “I know exactly what to put on the tag.”

Fifteen minutes later, he’s standing outside the shop with a box dangling from his left hand, a still sleepy puppy tucked inside. He pulls out his phone and sends Harry a quick text to keep him from worrying.  _ Got held up at work, heading out in a few _ . 

Then, he turns and heads back towards the office.

It’s still and quiet when the elevator doors open to his floor, the whole place deserted. It’s not even that late, but no one wants to stay late if they don’t have to. Louis can’t blame them. He enjoys his job and all, but at the end of the day, he’s always ready to leave. 

It’s peaceful, in an odd way. The office is usually full of people, full of the hustle and bustle of the workday, full of keys tapping and people talking and phones ringing. Louis has always been an extrovert, always been energized by the motion of it all, but there’s something nice about feeling like the entire place is his.

But he doesn’t want to stay too long. He’s already later than usual. Harry will be waiting. And Louis can’t wait to see his face. 

He smiles as he unlocks the door to his office, settling into his chair as he leans down to the third drawer. It’s mostly full of various pamphlets and documents, but he doesn’t spare them a single glance, instead reaching to the back. His fingers brush against soft velvet and he pulls out the small box that’s been sitting there for longer than he should probably admit.

It’s not like he could keep it at home, after all. Harry would have found it.

He’s had the ring for some time now – longer than is probably normal, but, well. Nothing has ever really been normal with them. He’d known when he got it that he wasn’t proposing for some time, but he’d also known, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that eventually that time would come. And when it did, he wanted to be ready.

He pops open the lid for just a second – he’s done it so many times he’s amazed the box hasn’t broken. The hinge moves silently, the silver ring winking up at him from its padded bed. He runs a finger over the ornate rose as he has so many times before, feeling its smooth ridges. The leaves that decorate the band are hidden in the pillow, but he knows they’re there. He knows they’re beautiful. He knows they’re perfect for Harry.

As he slips back into the main area, closing his office door behind him, he hears a voice call out his name.

“Louis?”

He jumps, turning to see Liam’s head poking out of an office a few doors down. 

“Jesus, Liam,” he says. “Don’t scare a guy like that. What are you still doing here?”

“Sorry,” Liam says as he approaches. “I thought you’d left already.”

“I had.”

“Oh.” Liam frowns. “Did you forget something?”

“Not exactly.” Louis can’t help grinning. “Just needed to pick something up.”

Liam tilts his head to one side, giving Louis a sidelong look. “Why do you look like the cat that just got the cream?” 

Louis laughs. “I might be,” he says, lifting the small cardboard box in his right hand.

“What’s that?” Liam asks. “It looks like – Louis, you didn’t get another cat, did you? Does Harry know?”

“No and no, in that order,” Louis says. 

“Then – Louis – what are you doing?”

Louis laughs, and Liam looks even more concerned. Louis pats him on the cheek. “Don’t worry,” he says. “It’s all good. It’s  _ so _ good.”

Liam’s frown deepens still further. “Okay,” he says. “Except worrying is kind of what I do.”

He has a point. 

“Can you keep a secret?” Louis asks, not really caring what the answer is. The cat will be out of the bag to Harry before long. Or the puppy out of the box, rather.

“What do you-” Liam’s eyes widen as Louis lifts the smaller velvet box into his sight. “Oh my god, is that what I think it is?”

“You’re pretty smart,” Louis says. “So probably.”

“You’re gonna ask him?”

“Tonight,” Louis confirms.

“How long have you been planning this?”

Louis smiles. “Somewhere between twenty minutes ago and twenty minutes after I met him,” he says. 

Liam grips Louis’ shoulder. “I’m happy for you,” he says. “I can’t imagine a more perfect couple. Honestly.”

“I don’t know if we’re perfect,” Louis laughs, “but I can’t imagine a life without him. And I don’t want to.”

“I’m sure he feels the same,” Liam says. “Wow, this is – why am I nervous? Are you nervous?”

Louis considers it. “A little, I guess,” he says. “I mean – it’s a big step. And you never really know what will happen. But I think he’s as sure a bet as there is.”

“He’ll say yes,” Liam says immediately. “I know he will.  _ You _ know he will.”

“I do,” Louis says. “I know. But at the same time – I mean, you never really know, do you?” 

“He’ll say yes,” Liam says again. “Otherwise love isn’t real. What you guys have is real.”

Louis agrees with that last part, at least. He really does.

~*~*~

It isn’t until he’s in the elevator up to their apartment that it really hits him. He’s threading the ring onto the new collar when he notices his hands shaking, and he realizes – this is real. He’s doing this. He has a ring and a dog and he’s  _ asking Harry to marry him _ like  _ tonight _ like  _ right now  _ and holy shit this is more intense than he expected.

He tries to settle his racing heart, giving the new pup a quick scratch as he fastens the collar around his neck. The puppy gives his hand a soft lick, wagging his tail encouragingly. At least, Louis chooses to interpret it as encouraging. He could use the encouragement.

The door dings and he checks the collar one last time – snapped securely, tags on straight, ring tucked behind them – then closes the box back up and hoists it into the air. It takes a moment of shuffling to get the door unlocked, and then he steps inside, briefcase in one hand, dog box in the other.

“Honey, I’m home!” he calls out, hoping Harry can’t hear the quiver in his voice. 

“Hey babe!” Harry’s voice comes from the kitchen, along with a delicious smell of garlic and cooking meat. “Dinner’s almost finished; if you want to set the table, it’ll be ready in a few minutes. How was work?”

“Work was good,” Louis says, setting down his briefcase by the door, the box beside it. Ladybird is sprawled on the couch, as Harmony winds around his ankles. He gives her a scratch behind the ears as he toes off his shoes, lining them up carefully on the rack. “The meeting was productive. Had a call with a new prospective client. How about you?”

“Bakery was good,” Harry calls back. “Zayn came up with this new pastry filling that’s to die for.”

“Bring me any samples?”

Harry laughs. “Not before dinner,” he says. “Don’t want to spoil your appetite.”

“With your cooking, you can’t.”

“You’re a sap.” Louis can hear the smile in Harry’s voice even from the other room. “Come in here where I can see you. Greet you properly.”

“Actually,” Louis says, “can you come out here for a second? I want to show you something.”

“Show me something?” Harry echoes. “All right, one second.” 

There’s a moment of quiet, and Louis can hear the click of the stove turning off, the clank of pans being moved around. The sink turns on for a moment, then off, and Harry emerges into the entryway, wiping his hands on his apron.

“All right,” he says again. “I’m here. What is it?”

Louis smiles. “Come here,” he says, holding out his hand. Harry takes it, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. Louis’ heart feels too big for his chest, terror mixed with ecstasy, and he lifts a hand to trace along Harry’s face. 

As he pulls away, he can see a slight wrinkle of a frown creasing Harry’s forehead. “Babe, what’s going on?” Harry asks. “Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Louis says. “Everything’s great.”

“Then what-” Harry goes quiet, his eyes falling on the box. “Louis – is that – did you-” His hand rises to cover his mouth, his eyes warring between trying to disapprove and being unable to conceal his excitement.

Louis laughs, half nervousness bubbling over, half genuine delight at Harry’s face.

“Louis,” Harry says, his voice shaking with half a dozen emotions. “You shouldn’t have gotten another cat without talking to me.”

“I didn’t,” Louis says. “I swear, babe.”

“But-” The crease is back. “I definitely wouldn’t forget you talking to me about this.”

“You didn’t forget,” Louis assures him. And it’s true, technically. Harry just isn’t looking for the right memory. But they did discuss it. Months ago, before they got the second cat. A friend had been looking for homes for a litter of puppies, adorable little fluffballs from the sweetest mama dog, and it had been so tempting.

“But we’re not ready,” Harry had whispered late one night, after two days of discussion. “I want one – God do I want one – but we couldn’t give it the life it deserves. Not when we’re so busy, when our apartment is so small.”

“You’re right,” Louis had said, his voice soft, half disappointment and half relief. “We’re not ready. But someday. When we’re more settled.”

“Someday,” Harry repeated. “Someday, we’re going to have a big house. We’re going to have a dozen dogs and cats. We’re going to have jobs we love. We’re going to be the most obnoxiously happy married couple in the world. Promise me.”

Louis could see it, then. He could see it all. And he  _ wanted  _ it, wanted it with everything he was. He reached out, and Harry met him halfway, their lips meeting in a kiss that was both soft and passionate. Louis’ hand twined in Harry’s hair, and Harry’s thumb brushed against the scruff of Louis’ chin.

“I love you,” Louis murmured. “I love you so much. And someday, I am going to marry the pants off you, babe. And when I do, I promise you, we’ll get a dog.” 

Harry laughed. “I’ll hold you to that,” he says. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

So they’d waited. They’d gotten a second cat instead, and then a third a few months later. Harry had moved from working in a grocery store to working in a bakery to managing the bakery. Louis had moved from grunt work newbie to trusted employee to promoted employee. They’d moved to a larger apartment in a nicer part of town with a park just around the corner. They’d waited. 

And now they were here. 

“I didn’t get a cat without talking to you,” Louis says again. He bends down, picking up the box and offering it to Harry. “Open it.”

Harry still looks suspicious, still looks like he wants to launch into a lecture, but Louis can see his hands trembling with curiosity. “Fine,” he says at last, reaching for the box flaps. “But I reserve the right to – oh!”

This time both hands fly to his mouth, the top falling open to reveal the tiny white pup curled inside. His head rises at the sudden light, dark eyes peering up at the faces bent over the opening. His mouth opens in a tiny yawn, and Harry squeaks wordlessly.

“You can pick him up, you know,” Louis says after a few moments of silent stillness. “He’s not made of matchsticks.”

“I – but – he –  _ Louis! _ ”

Louis laughs. “I know,” he says. “Just pick him up, you sap. I know you want to.”

Again, Harry tries to give him a disapproving look, but it’s hard to believe when his eyes are wide and shining. His hands shake as he reaches in to pick up the tiny pup. He squirms in Harry’s grip, but settles as Harry cradles him close.

“He’s beautiful,” Harry whispers. “But – Louis, this is – I love him, but we should have discussed this first.”

“We did,” Louis says. “Months ago. You remember.”

Harry’s brow wrinkles. “That? But that was – you said that was for when-”

“I know,” Louis says, laughing again. “God, Harry, are you ever going to look at his tags?”

“You named him without me?” Harry exclaims, twisting the tag to get a better look. “Louis, don’t you – oh!”

Shock spreads across his face at the sight of the four words etched on the tag, his animated motion going suddenly stock still, and for a moment Louis worries he’s going to drop the dog. Harry’s mouth forms soundless words, his breath coming fast, and then there are tears pouring down his cheeks.

“Harry?” Louis takes a step towards him, and Harry’s head jerks up, the widest smile Louis has ever seen stretched across his face.

“Yes,” he breathes, his voice so thick he almost chokes on it. “Yes. Oh my God, yes, oh my God,  _ Louis _ .”

He reaches for Louis, and Louis comes willingly, careful not to crush the dog between them as he meets Harry’s mouth with his own. Harry’s lips are needy, almost desperate, and Louis’ breath catches at the intensity. He can taste the  _ want  _ in Harry’s movements, can feel it echoed in his own chest, the overwhelming desire for  _ everything _ and  _ always _ and  _ Harry  _ and he can barely believe that he might really get it, even as the echoes of Harry’s murmured  _ yes _ es pound in his ears. To think that  _ this _ , that  _ all  _ of this, is  _ his, _ is  _ forever _ , is more than he could ever imagine deserving. But here he is, and here it is, and if this is all a wild imagining, Louis never wants to wake up.

He tries to tug Harry closer, but a sharp yip startles him. He pulls back, reaching an apologetic hand to the pup he started to squeeze. He feels Harry press a kiss to the top of his head, a soft exhalation ruffling through his hair. 

“God, you’re perfect,” Harry murmurs, and Louis isn’t sure if he’s talking about him or the dog or both, but he doesn’t care. His chest feels so full, so warm, and he can’t stop smiling like the world is his. Because it is. The parts that matter, anyways.

He lifts his head, pressing one more kiss to Harry’s mouth before he steps back. “Go on, then, try it on.” 

Harry frowns. “Try on-” He pauses as his fingers find the ring on the collar, and fresh tears spring to his eyes as he looks at it. “Oh, Louis, it’s beautiful.”

“Just like you.”

Harry laughs. “Would you – my hands are shaking, oh my God.”

Louis reaches forward, unfastening the collar from around the puppy’s neck. He unthreads the rose ring with careful hands, holding it up to Harry. Harry holds out a trembling hand, which Louis takes.

“Everything I need in life is standing right in front of me,” he says. “You lift me up and you keep me grounded. You push me to be the best version of myself, and you hold me close and comfort me when things go wrong. I don’t know what I’d do without you, and I hope I never have to find out.”

“I already said yes, babe,” Harry says, his eyes shining like fireflies. “You don’t have to convince me.”

Louis laughs. “I know” he says. “Let me have the moment, yeah?”

Harry nods. “Sorry. I’m just – wow. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Louis says. “I’m not.” He smiles. “Harry Edward Styles, you changed my life from the moment you stepped into it. You made it a thousand – a  _ million _ times more full. Full of adventure, full of laughter, full of  _ love _ . I want to wake up next to you every morning, and fall asleep beside you every night.”

Harry’s hand squeezes Louis’ tightly. “Me too,” he whispers. “More than anything.”

Louis can feel tears pricking at the corners of his own eyes, can feel his own smile splitting his cheeks in two. “Then Harry,” he says, lowering himself to one knee. “Hazza. Love of my life, father of my three cats, partner in crime and bail bondsman. Will you do me the honour of letting me become your husband?”

His knee has hardly touched the ground when Harry’s hand pulls out of his, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to pull him up for another bruising kiss. Louis is careful this time, keeping one arm around the little dog as his other hand slides up Harry’s back. The kiss is long and lingering, but Louis is hardly one to complain.

“Sorry,” Harry says when he finally pulls away. “I just – got overwhelmed. Do the ring now. Please.”

“Do you want me to kneel again?” Louis asks, laughing.

Harry shakes his head. “I’d just pull you back up again,” he says with a rueful grin. 

“Fair enough.” Louis takes Harry’s hand with gentle fingers, raising it to his lips for a soft kiss. He holds up the ring in his other hand, willing his fingers to steadiness. And then, he slides it on.

The rings slip into place like it was made just for Harry’s hand. Louis can’t help but wonder if it was. “A perfect fit,” he says instead. 

“Just like us.”

Louis smiles in agreement. “Just like us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't fit in the story, but it's very important to me that everyone knows:
> 
>   * Harry insists that they can’t change the dog’s name. Louis tries to say that he hadn’t intended to name him “Will You Marry Me?” but Harry won’t hear it. And since it’s technically an engagement present, it’s pretty clearly Harry’s choice, so Louis can’t really protest too hard. Plus he’s too in love to try. “We’ll call him Willie for short,” Harry says, and that’s that. Everyone who knows Louis assumes it's a dick joke. He doesn't correct them.
>   * Their families are all very happy for them – Jay and Anne cry, Gemma whoops, Lottie demands to know why Louis didn’t tell her in advance. He tries to explain that it was spur of the moment, even pointing out that she was literally there when he bought the ring (“That was a _year_ ago Louis, do you know how long I’ve been waiting?”), but she just tells him he’s an idiot and she loves him. 
>   * Their wedding is a lovely affair, held a little over a year later. Jay and Anne take care of most of the planning, Harry does the baking, and Willie – now barely clinging to his puppyhood – carries the rings down the aisle. He manages to befriend every single guest, scoring pats and table scraps, and is overall a perfect angel (except for trying to steal the bouquet, but really everyone agrees it’s too adorable to be angry).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and feel free to drop a comment or a kudos below -- I have a slight addiction to the dopamine rush of kudos emails, and I love hearing people's thoughts and reactions. The other fics for this challenge/fest are available [here](https://28proposalsfest.tumblr.com). Thanks to everyone who helped make this happen, it's been a blast and I'm so excited to read everyone's work.


End file.
